Can't Be Replaced
by BookLover342
Summary: All Samantha ever wanted was to have a family, and she got one. But now something's tearing it apart, what can she do? Can she balance both her family issues and love life? This is a story about following your heart, and trying to let it lead you, but sometimes it's harder than people say... Octavian x OC, it's better than it sounds, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, I know this story wasn't one of the options I left on my poll or my AN for chapter 2 on my story, Best Friends (3****rd**** chapter's up btw), but no one answered my poll and no one even reviewed! Sheesh, people… And anyway this story has been on my mind for a long time (Octavian and my OC, Samantha!) so yeah… Enjoy!**

**-book lover 3**

Sam's POV

I eat dinner with my new cabin mates, Percy, Addison, and Brandon, the shock of the fact that I'm a daughter of Posiedon has finally left me. Now I'm just enjoying life at Camp Half-Blood, I'm a decent runner and archer, and I'm good at anything involving water. But I'm not so good at swordplay, combat, and my worst nightmare: the climbing wall. On my first time climbing (and nearly dying while I did) Percy just laughed at me, being no help whatsoever. Hmph, just like him. The worst part is that he wasn't any better at it than I am now, which means you're supposed to help them, not laugh at them, acting like you're better than them. Whatever, I love him anyway. I never had a family before here, I was just going from foster home to foster home, not trying to get attached to anyone. It's weird to realize that I have a gigantic godly family right here. It's strange that I grew to love them all in their own way so fast, but I did. But if I ever ask anyone they say the same for them. I guess it just happens.

So anyway, I'm sitting with my cabin eating dinner, just like any evening for the past few weeks. But then a new group of people come in, wearing purple T-shirts instead of orange. It takes me a moment to realize who they are, but then I remember that Percy told me about them.

Romans.

Percy told me they're completely friendly, "They won't bite," he says jokingly, of course then I had to respond "Thanks, Percy. Because that's exactly what I thought when you first mentioned them, _'oh no, they're gonna bite me.'_". But that's as much as we talked about them. I notice some people, including Percy, going up to greet them, it looks like there are two couples. There's Piper and a boy who must be Jason, and Leo and a girl who must be Reyna. But someone else comes to my attention also, a tall boy with straw colored hair and beautiful aqua eyes, he and Percy greet each other stiffly and formally, nothing like Percy greeted the others, I can't help but wonder why. When Percy returns to the table I look at him questionly, of course he doesn't notice and continues his conversation with Addison.

I poke him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asks turning to me.

"Who was that?" I ask him.

"Can you be more specific?" he asks dumbly, I roll my eyes.

"The boy you just greeted." I tell him slowly, like I'm talking to a kindergartener.

"Oh, you mean Octavian?" he asks uncomfortably, like it's an awkward topic for him.

"I guess, are you guys not friends?" I press, not really caring that he's uncomfortable.

"Not really…" he says trailing off, like he wants to end this conversation, I don't care.

"Why not?" I press more, I don't know why I suddenly feel so protective of this boy.

"Well, we've had a…complicated past," Percy says uneasily, Addison and Brandon, the twins, now look curious.

"What do you mean 'complicated'?" Brandon asks, Addison nods, wanting an answer too.

"It's nothing," Percy says, obviously wanting to change the topic "just something about the giant war,"

That makes us all fall silent, we know not to press too hard when the giant war comes up, it's still hard to believe that our cheerful, carefree Percy fought in two major demigod wars. Three, if you count the small one between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

So we continue our dinner conversation normally, even though I'm dying to know more about the boy. It's strange I've never wanted to know so much about a person I haven't met, especially a boy. I always wanted to know about Jason and Reyna, because Jason's my cousin and I hear they're both great people and really good friends of Percy. But even then I didn't want to know about them as much as I do for Octavian.

After dinner, even though anybody could guess Percy won't like it, I try to gather up my courage and talk to Octavian. I approach him.

"Hi," I say, almost forcing the words out of my mouth.

He turns, and I'm star struck by his eyes, they're even more beautiful up close. He smiles friendily at me, I don't get how Percy couldn't like him.

"Hi," he says smiling up at me "what's your name."

"Samantha," I tell him "but call me Sam, yours?" I ask for his even though I know it already, but I can't say that, that'd be creepy.

"Octavian."

**AN: Hey, thanks for reading! I found out that I have no school tomorrow because of hurricane Sandy Cheeks (if you don't get that you had no childhood) coming our way so I got to write more. Woo hoo!**

**-book lover 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yaaaaay! Second chapter's up! (Even though no one reviewed )':) So anyway I know this isn't getting angst-y yet and most of you probably don't get it, but don't fear, you will soon enough! Also this isn't one of your average 'Percy doesn't like your boyfriend' fics, there's action and drama and all kinds of stuff! So anyway, enjoy!**

**-book lover 3**

I sit with Leo and his girlfriend, Reyna, in arts and crafts. Reyna seems pretty cool and I like her, I learned that Leo, Percy, Piper, Jason and she and some others are all going to college in New Rome next year, which made me kind of sad. I'm really going to miss Percy, I just hope he iris messages me, he better.

So anyway, we're sitting in arts and crafts, the three of us each trying to make a clay pot, which none of us are capable of doing. Then a familiar boy with bright aqua eyes comes in.

"Hey, guys," he says sitting down next to me "what are we attempting to make today?"

This makes Reyna laugh a little "Clay pots, but it's impossible," she responds.

I can't help but begin to feel crazy jelous, but I calm down once I remember Reyna is Leo's girlfriend and she and Octavian are probably just friends.

Octavian actually flinches "I hate those things," he says, which makes Reyna and Leo roll their eyes.

"You probably just have some scarring life story," she says.

"I was seven years old," Octavian begins, looking out the window dramatically, making me laugh.

"Oh no…"

"We were making clay pots in arts and crafts class at the little summer camp my parents sent me to in New Rome, not as complicated as these, just small pinch bowls,"

"Okay…" I say rolling my eyes, trying not to smile.

"There was this really mean kid in my group, Bobby Smith,"

"Hey, I'm friends with Bobby!" Reyna snaps, but he ignores her and continues.

"He would always try to steal my cookies at lunch or snack time, the teacher usually caught him, but it was still mean,"

"Oh, like you aren't," Reyna mutters under her breath, Octavian still ignores her.

"So while we were making pinch pots he came up to me, it was really scary because the teacher wasn't there to tell him to leave me alone,"

"New idea, tell him to leave you alone," Leo puts in, obviously bored with the story.

"So I look, up scared out of my mind, his evil face grinned sinisterly,"

"Last time I checked, Bobby isn't evil," Reyna says, trying to defend her friend.

"Then he looked at my pinch pot, which I worked so hard on, I was going to give it to my Dad for Father's Day," he says, feigning sadness.

"Then?" Reyna asked, resting her chin on her palm.

"Then he smashed on my face," Octavian says sadly, looking down on the table.

Leo bursts out laughing.

"Tragic." I say flatly going back to my clay pot.

"That was probably the worst story I ever heard." Reyna says, going back to her pot also.

"But don't you see!" Octavian says, faking exasperation "I can never look at a clay pot the same way again!"

Reyna sighs "Do you want me to make Bobby apologize?"

"Yes." Octavian says, pouting like a six-year-old.

"Well, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care about you're stupid pot from when you were seven."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, well I don't really care."

We all laugh and continue a normal conversation. We talk about training, the differences between the two camps.

"Wait, so you're saying I could be a Greek or Roman demigod?" I ask curiously.

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't really matter since the two camps are combined now." Reyna says.

"Yeah," Octavian says "It doesn't really matter, the whole Greek vs. Roman thing gives me a headache."

This makes Reyna and Leo roll their eyes, but I don't know why.

When I leave arts and crafts I find my cabin waiting for me like they usually do so we can go to lunch together.

While the boys go ahead me and Addison lag behind.

"So, were any Romans in your arts and crafts class?"

"Yes," I say "were there any in your swordplay class?"

"Some," she says, then grinning she asks "was _Octavian _in your class?"

This makes my cheeks turn pink, Addison is the match-maker in our cabin and tries to run everyone's love life, let's just say she gets along pretty well with the Aphrodite cabin.

"Yes," I say slowly "but why do you care?"

"No reason," Addison says, still grinning "but you know that Percy doesn't like him, right?"

"He told you more about him?" I remember that even though Addison's younger than me, she's been here longer and is a lot closer to Percy.

"A little," she admitted, obviously not wanting to say more, but I press anyway.

"What did he say?" I press.

"It's not my story to tell, ask him," she replies simply, catching up with Percy and Brandon.

**AN: Okay, sorry if it isn't that good yet, I know this chapter didn't reveal much of the plot either. But think about it, I'm planning on making this a **_**long**_** story and it's probably going to be a trilogy. So there. Anyway thanks for reading! I've had a lot of time to write because I have no school today or tomorrow because of Hurricane Sandy. BRING IT ON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, guess what I'm doing! I'm pulling an all**-**nighter during Hurricane Sandy because I'm insane! :D So I'm going to be posting stuff all night, I just hope I don't lose power…. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh and I totally have been neglecting the disclaimer rule, oh no! I'm so sorry fanfiction, please don't delete my stories, I'll edit in the disclaimers!**

**So anyway, here's my first disclaimer (that is not edited in)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just OCs and unfulfilled dreams.**

**That was so sad.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-book lover 3**

I wait till after "bed time" to go ask Percy more about Octavian. Addison _did _tell me to ask him, whether she really meant it or not. Addison and Brandon fell asleep shortly after lights out, which happens a lot do to hard work and training. But Percy isn't asleep yet, head counselors can stay up an hour after lights out, to make sure your cabin-mates are really asleep, go to late-night head counselor meetings, etc.

I walk outside to meet him.

"Hey," I say sitting down beside him.

"Hey," he says back turning to face me, then laughing slightly he adds "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I know." I say simply, we sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You couldn't sleep?" he asks again, now sounding a bit concerned.

"Not exactly…" I say, then realizing I only have so much time to learn more about Octavian I add "There's been a question on my mind."

Percy turns to me once again "What?" he asks, oblivious to what's been torturing me since yesterday.

"Well, it's just… Why aren't you friends with Octavian, really?" I ask "I mean, I've talked to him and he seems perfectly kind, friendly, funny…" I say trailing off, my cheeks turning pink.

Percy laughs lightly, even though his eyes look pained "You like him, don't you?" he says, trying to act nonchalant, even though it sounds like it's killing him.

"I never said that." I say curtly "I just want to know why."

"Well, before the Giant War ended," Percy began "he was…. Well, let's just say not very nice."

"How so?" I press, even though I know Percy doesn't want to talk about it.

Percy begins by telling me about his personality, how he used to blackmail people, lie to get his way. He tells me how he, Jason, and Reyna all hated him in the beginning, which sounds impossible, since Reyna and Octavian seemed to be pretty good friends. Like in that brother-sister way, always teasing each other, but nothing like flirting, they weren't afraid to get the other one mad. Anyway, he tells me about how he acted when the two camp collided, nearly starting a war.

"But think about it," I say, trying to defend him "If you saw a possibly hostile demigod try to blow up your camp, and didn't know he was possessed, how would you react?"

"I guess you're right…" Percy admits.

And basically he tells me about how horrible he was to him and his friends. But it seems almost impossible, the way Percy described him seems nothing like the Octavian I grew to know, even for just two days.

"But that sounds nothing like Octavian," I say, not wanting to believe what he told me.

"Well, he had a change of heart," Percy says "He and Reyna became pretty good friends, and she found out that he was honestly just bitter because his sister got killed by a group of Greek demigods when he was young."

"Oh my gods…" I say "that's so sad, do you know what happened?"

"Well, it was a big misunderstanding," he explains "They didn't know who the other was, all they knew was that they were powerful, both of the groups panicked, and the consequence was her life." Percy says sadly.

"And that influenced him badly?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Yeah," Percy says "and it doesn't really help that generations before him were raised to hate Greeks."

I nod, then smiling slightly I add "And I thought Nico had a problem with holding grudges."

He wacks me lightly "Shut up." He says grinning.

"I don't want to hurt you," I say simply, leaning against him.

"And I don't want him hurting you." Percy says putting an arm around me.

"So what do we do?" I ask, wanting his okay.

"According to you, you never _said _you liked him." Percy teases, making me wack him.

"Shut up, I'm serious." I say.

But Percy obviously has no interest in my love life "Good night, Sam." He says simply getting up.

I roll my eyes and follow him in.

**AN: Awwww! Brother/Sister love! 3 Yeah, I know, still not angste-y. But we're getting there, I assure you. And my power's been flickering on and off ): NOOOOOO! IT HAS BEGUN! *Sigh* Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll be posting more shortly!**

**-book lover 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again, readers! Okay first of all I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in, like, forever! You see, I lost power for a week, so I didn't have access to the internet and my laptop died so I couldn't even write, and then I went and stayed with my friend's family for two days, and then we went on vacation the week after that. So I've been super busy and inconvenienced by the hurricane, but don't worry! I'll make it up to you all somehow!**

**-book lover 3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Can I own PJO?**

**Rick: No.**

**Me: Please? *does puppy dog eyes***

**Rick: No.**

**Me: Fine. *rolls eyes and walks away***

I eat breakfast with my cabin, no different than we did yesterday.

But yet everything's different.

I mean, not only that the Romans are here, the atmosphere feels off too. It seems more loud and friendly, which is strange, since Percy told me the Romans are a lot more controlling and serious than Greeks. I expected the atmosphere to be more serious and hostile today, rather than even less organized. Really, demigods seemed to completely forget the "sitting with your cabin" rule and our moving everywhere, sitting with their Roman friends, or just using the new craziness as an excuse to go sit with their normal friends.

Percy left us to go sit with Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel at some random table, which makes things more awkward for us. Now that we don't have our head counselor with us, we seem even more like outsiders. None of us even have Roman friends, but we suck it up and continue to eat.

And I can't help but feel disappointed when Octavian doesn't come over.

Later that day we have free time, there's nothing I need from the camp store so I just sit on the front steps of my cabin, reading a book. Even though most demigods have dyslexia, I don't for whatever reason, but I can still read Greek and Latin fine. Percy told me not to worry, it happens sometimes, like to his friend (and supposedly our great-great-great-great… Well, you get the idea, nephew or something) Frank. So I usually read in my spare time, you have to stay sharp, since we don't do much reading a Camp Half-Blood. But also that means other campers will come to me for homework help.

I'm surprised when I see Percy come over and sit beside me, he should be with his friends.

"Hey," he says, looking over my shoulder to see what I'm reading.

"Hey," I say shoving him away "shouldn't you be with your friends?" I ask, I don't say it accusingly, I understand that he missed them and wanted to be with them again, they've been through a lot together.

"Nah," he says "I was with them at breakfast, and there's a head counselor meeting later, which they'll be at."

"Okay." I say, going back to my book. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I didn't sit with you guys at breakfast today." He suddenly blurts, even he looks surprised that he said it, but quickly regains his relaxed expression.

"It's fine," I say, keeping my expression impassive "I'm not upset, and I'm pretty sure Brandon and Addison aren't either." Even though I'm saying this, the more I talk and say I'm not upset, the more I_ am. _

It's a very complicated emotion.

But I can't be entirely sure that it's at him. But who else would it be? Myself?

Percy can tell that I'm upset too. "You're not fine, you're upset," he says studying me closely. Now he looks upset too, which makes me feel bad, especially because he thinks I'm upset at him, when in reality I don't know what I'm upset about.

"Maybe I am…" I admit "But not at you."

"Then who?" he asks with wide eyes, it's hard not to answer him sometimes, he's so innocent and child-like at times, like a cute little baby seal or something.

"I don't know," I admit "but don't worry, it's not about you."

He excepts this answer, or at least pretends to. But I can tell now that I've made him upset or uneasy, or both. After spending so much time together, we've all learned how to read each other's emotions through body language, and we can almost completely communicate through facial expressions. Right now he's leaning slightly away from me and looking at his feet, which is Percy's way of showing he's upset. When Addison's upset she keeps her mouth in a flat line, almost showing no emotion, and twists her necklace, a pretty gold chain with a single pearl in the center, which Dad gave her. And Brandon usually remains normal and calm, it's pretty hard to tell that he's upset if you don't know him well, but I can always tell by the way his eyes darken.

"So, did you only not hang out with your friends because you felt bad?" I ask Percy, even though I know it's not the best thing to say to make him feel better.

He gives me a sad and sheepish smile that means _yeah, that's exactly what I did. _I respond with I look that says _Well, you shouldn't have. I'm fine, really._

I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he gets up anyway. "I'm going to go see if I can find Addison or Brandon." He says.

"Okay," I say, slightly relieved that he's leaving, maybe I'll be able to sort out my feelings without him.

He leaves, giving me time to think. But I can't put a finger on why I'm upset, I don't even think it has anything to do with breakfast. Am I mad at myself? If I am I don't really know why.

Free time is over eventually, which means my time to think is over, like I got anything done in the process. I start to walk towards the arts and crafts center, time to go make more clay pots, yippee.

When I walk in I see Leo and Reyna sitting at the same table we sat at yesterday, Reyna smiles and waves me over.

"Hi," I say taking my seat across from them.

"Hey," Leo says "looks like we're making clay pots again."

"Well, what do you expect?" Reyna says "the instructor is in the infirmary."

"I could always teach the class…" Leo whines, I know it kills him to see all of these amazing materials go to waste.

"I'd like to see you try." I scoff, Leo can't get people to listen to him for his life. This comment makes Reyna laugh and Leo scowl.

"Hey guys," Octavian says taking the same seat he took yesterday, which is right next to me. My heart flutters.

"Hey," I say nonchalantly, even though I feel anything but nonchalant. I think Leo senses this because he raises his eyebrows at me, looks at me, then Octavian, and grins. I try to stop my cheeks from turning pink.

"Clay pots _again_?" Octavian whines looking at the slab of dull gray clay in front of him "We did those yesterday."

Arts and crafts goes a lot more quickly than I thought it would, but I don't know whether that's a bad thing or a good thing. It's a good thing because at the moment, I don't like arts and crafts very much, but it's a bad thing because that also means I didn't get much time to talk to Octavian- _and_ Leo and Reyna of course! Ugh, why do things have to be so complicated?

I'm interrupted in my train of though when Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, comes running up to me, she looks worried.

"Rachel just stated a prophecy," she pants, trying to catch her breath, then looking at me sadly she says "it's something you'll want to hear."

**AN: Okay, so to make it up to you guys I'm doing three things:**

**Try to make chapters a little longer for the week.**

**Bring a demigod co-host to help introduce all new chapters :D**

**Invite you all to my Thanksgiving Feast of Fanfics! Everyone is invited!**

**Me: Okay so our new demigod co-host of the week is…Lacy!**

**Lacy: Hi, everyone!**

**Me: So Lacy, Piper's younger sister for you silly readers who don't remember, will be co-hosting with me for the week! But that's all for today, you'll see us tomorrow though, don't worry!**

**Lacy: Bye, thanks for reading!**

**-book lover 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

**Me: Yay, fifth chapter's up!**

**Lacy: Maybe it is, but you will still never own PJO.**

**Me: Shhh! They don't have to know that! **

**Lacy: Whatever, just get on with the story.**

**-book lover 3**

I follow Annabeth towards the Big House; neither of us says anything, which leaves much more room to think of lots of possibilities for the big, scary prophecy. The closer we get the more I dread to hear what it says, I'll admit that I'm scared, especially since the prophecy apparently involves me. I find it hard to breathe by the time we get to the porch.

"Come on, it's inside," Annabeth says, looking like she feels sorry for me, which does not make me feel better at all.

When I walk inside to the poorly decorated living room (courtesy of Mr. D) I see Chiron, Percy, Rachel, Addison, and Brandon around a small coffee table. Percy looks like he's dying inside.

"Sam," he croaks in a hoarse voice when he sees me. I know he means _Sam, sit next to me, I need you to be next to me. _So I sit beside him on the couch and take his hand, Annabeth sits in the armchair near the couch, she looks like she wants to comfort him, but knows better to give him space.

Brandon interrupts the silence "So… what is this prophecy about anyway? I still haven't heard it."

"Yeah," Addison says "what's so bad about it?"

"Rachel." Annabeth simply says, gesturing for her to go on.

Rachel nods, then he eyes turn bright green, ghostly green, and fog (also green) begins to pour out of her mouth. I'll admit that it scared the cra-crud out of me and I practically hid behind Percy, gripping his wrist as tight as I could. Although Addison and Brandon look equally as horrified as I do, Percy and Annabeth look completely calm and composed, like they've seen this a million times. Well actually, they probably _have._

Rachel, or Delphi, whatever you prefer, began to speak.

"_Go west, to the land where old became new,_

_In quest to bring back the sea's son,_

_You'll find him hidden in a sea of blue,_

_Great challenges to the daughter will come,_

_The descendant of prophecy will be needed,_

_To come help the only one standing,_

_After she is left alone and disoriented,_

_The son will leave but the daughter is following,_

_Despite her sibling's cries to stay,_

_She does not listen,_

_And she goes forever away."_

We all sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Well," Brandon says breaking the silence again "I can see why the prophecy sucks."

"Come on, it might not be that bad," I say trying to lighten the mood "Percy, you say prophecies can have twisted meanings, right? It's happened before, in fact, almost every time."

But even as I say it I become more doubtful, and the worst part is that I know that it's about me and my siblings. I don't care so much about me, but come on, Brandon and Addison are only twelve, and I'd give my life for them.

And it says most of us, if not all, are going to die, or be "lost".

"Well we don't even know who's going yet." Annabeth says "Yes, it's pretty obvious at least one child of Poseidon is going, but who's the descendant of prophecy? That could make a huge difference."

"I don't know." Percy says.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Well," Chiron says speaking for the first time "we will further discuss this tomorrow, but for now you are all dismissed."

We all get up and go our separate ways, I don't know why, but I'm drawn to the beach as I walk, so I go there.

I sit in the sand watching the ocean, Dad's realm. I actually never met him in person, or…god, I guess. But when I was on the run, without a home, he saved me.

_I had a nasty cut, possibly fatal if it didn't get treated, and monsters trailing me, I heard a voice, a man's _"Go to the water,"_ it said _"You'll be safe there."_ I listened to it, partially because it was my last option. But also because it had some sort of authority. Not the intimidating kind, but more like someone I knew, like an elder, giving me advice. Anyway, I found a lake, and don't ask me why, but I jumped in. I was sure I was going to die; I was running out of breath and scared. Finally when I couldn't hold my breath any longer I breathed in, and I was shocked to find that water flowed in and out of my lungs as easily as air, maybe even more easily. I also found that the water revived me and I was no longer dying slowly of an arm wound. _

"_Hello!" a bubbly female voice said behind me._

_I turned myself to it, wielding the only weapon I brought with me: a kitchen knife. I know, pathetic. But it was the best sharp thing I could get my hands on before running away from my drunken mother. _

"_Oh, no need for that." The girl giggled, pointing at my knife "We've been expecting you, my lady."_

"_Who are you!?" I demanded, I noticed the girl looked kind of pixyish, or elfish._

"_Me!?" the pixie/elf girl giggled, like she was flattered "I'm Chelsey, just a local water nymph. But _you_! You're Samantha Kristen Finer! Daughter of our lord, Lord Poseidon!"_

_Everything "Chelsey" said seemed to end in exclamation points. "How do you know my name?" I asked her "And how would _you _know who my father is? I don't even know him." _

_She giggled some more "Oh, every demigod says that. All scared and alone, not knowing where they belong. I remember that your sister, Addison, was the same way."_

_I glared at her "I do _not _have a sister."_

_She waves her hand, as if ignoring the topic; I begin to think she truly is crazy. But yet there's truth in her words, she sounds like she truly believes what she's saying._

"_I suppose you'd like to get to camp now." Chelsey says. I don't know what this camp is, something just told me to go in this direction, monsters seemed to chase me this way, but I didn't truly know what my destination was, just trying to survive and get away from my mother and broken home. _

"_Where is…camp?" I ask Chelsey._

And that's what happened. Dad lead me to the lake and Chelsey so I could get to camp, there I met Percy, Brandon, and Addison. He really was watching out for me.

As I sit there, waddling in the past, I hear a voice scream my name, a familiar voice, I see a nymph come out of the river.

But this time it doesn't sound so bubbly.

**AN: **

**Me: Hurray for cliffhangers!**

**Lacy: According to Rick, cliffhangers are only when the characters are in danger.**

**Me: Yeah, so then he left Percy and Annabeth literally hanging off a cliff.**

**Lacy: Don't be so bitter, it's Christmas Eve.**

**Me: Bah humbug.**

**Lacy: Why don't we share our Christmas song with the readers?**

**Me: Fine…**

***Jingle Bells Tune***

**Both of us: Flying through the sky,**

**On a one pegasi chariot,**

**The seven demigods go,**

**Laughing all the way (ha ha ha)**

**Throwing fireballs, making Gaea die,**

**Rick tells their story and we sing their song tonight,**

**Oh, H-O-O, H-O-O, flying all the way,**

**Making the Argo and flying the Argo,**

**Gaea will die today- HEY!**

**Me: So that's our Christmas song! In that little (but oh so precious) review box below leave a comment, constructive criticism, and your own Christmas (or whatever you celebrate, I'm not picky) song based off of HOO or PJO, or any other book series!**

**Lacy: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

**Me: Stop quoting "The Night Before Christmas".**

**Lacy: Okay… I hope you enjoyed this chapter and overly long AN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Me: Hello, readers! Long time no see!**

**Lacy: That's because you were too lazy to write for three months…**

**Me: I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about…**

**Lacy: I think you know exactly.**

**Me: Fine! But I was not being lazy, I was extremely busy due to school work, vacation, and family stuff, so leave me alone!**

**Lacy: Make me.**

**Me: And thinking that I picked you to co-host because I thought you were so nice…**

**Lacy: I'm nice to the people who don't annoy me.**

**Me: Whatever, get on with the story, we'll settle this later.**

**Lacy: BookLover348 does not own PJO or HOO! *bursts out laughing***

**Me: What!?**

**Lacy: It's just…you changed your name…*gasps for breath***

**Me: It's not that different…**

Sam's POV

A familiar face, a face I haven't seen in a very long time, appears before me.

Chelsey the water nymph.

"Samantha!" she cries as she runs towards me, I'm kind of glad that no one else is here, or else we'd be getting a lot of stares.

"Chelsey?" I ask, although I know exactly who it is "Why are you here? I thought that you strictly stayed in the forest rivers."

Look, I know that sounds really rude, but I didn't mean it that way. It's just that it's really strange to see her here; it's not that I'm not happy to see her, but she does seem really distressed.

"Samantha, I heard about the prophecy! This is bad! Really, really, really bad! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" she wailed, grabbing my wrist.

I take a step back; she seems a bit mentally unstable right now.

"Um, I don't think we're going to die, Chelsey." I try to say calmly "I'm sure that we'll all be fine." I honestly don't believe it myself, but I don't need a water nymph screaming that me and everyone I love is going to die to my face.

"No! It won't be fine!" Chelsey sobs "I have to go back and report to my lord!" she begins to run back to the ocean. I don't have to time to ask her if she meant my father or not.

I just stand there in a stunned silence for a moment, but then I begin to shiver, I didn't realize how cold it was until now.

I start walking back to my cabin; I didn't want to do my activities, by now everyone at camp would know about the prophecy.

When I finally get there I just sit on the bed and stare at the wall, I don't want to move or talk.

I hear the door open and I turn, despite not wanting to move. It's Brandon, instead of the usual bright sea green they are, identical to the rest of ours, his eyes are a dark murky green, how they look when he's upset.

"Hey," I say to him in a small voice "you didn't feel like going to your activities?"

"Nah." He says "You neither?" I shake my head.

"Do you know if Percy or Addison went?" I ask him.

"Nope." He says popping the 'P' "But knowing Percy and Addison, I'm guessing that he went to his activities but she probably went to the beach."

"I don't think so," I say "I didn't see her when I was there."

"Huh," he says like he doesn't care that much, even though I know he does "maybe she did go to her activities then."

"Maybe," I say. After that we sit in an awkward silence, neither of us really knowing what to say about the prophecy.

"You know, maybe the prophecy isn't about us." Brandon says, I turn to him, confused.

"Do you see any other children of Poseidon prancing around?" I ask, it comes out a lot harsher than I meant it, but I don't know how to take it back.

"Well it could be an entire different generation," he says softly "possibly hundreds of years…"

He looks so young and hopeful, he's just a kid, not even a teenager. All of a sudden something swells up inside of me, the instinctive urge to protect this boy. It's been there since I've met him but now it feels so much stronger. He deserves a long, happy life, but then all of this demigod garbage came and ruined it.

"Maybe you're right," I say simply, there's nothing else I can really say that won't make him upset. He smiles at me and gets up to leave the cabin, going off to wherever, all I know is that it won't be his activities.

The moment he leaves I begin to frown, growing more and more bitter. Why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be any of us? It's not our fault we were born as children of one of the big three, the Fates are cruel.

I hear the conch horn sounding for dinner, so I get up and start walking towards the Pavilion. When I walk in everyone keeps looking at me with pity, I was right about the prophecy spreading.

I ignore their stares and just sit at my table, forcing myself to stare down at my food. It's pepperoni pizza, which is quite unfortunate because I hate pepperoni. Percy sits down at the table as I begin to pick it off of my pizza, which is pointless because it'll still taste funny.

"Hey," he says completely normally, like it wasn't just prophesized earlier today that half of us were going to die.

"Hi," I say, trying to act normal too.

Annabeth walks over and sits next to him, he smiles and kisses her cheek. I can't help but smile too, they're just so perfect together.

A lot of people are sitting at our table once everyone gets here, basically all of Percy's Greek and Roman friends. They all seem really nice so I talk to a few of them.

"How can you not like pepperoni?" Jason demanded pointing at my plate.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust "How can anybody like it?" Piper grins at me, she also has all of the pepperoni off of her pizza.

"I can't eat it because I'm a vegetarian." Piper says, staring at Jason who looked like he was just about to ask her too.

"Oh…right." Jason says awkwardly, I stifle a laugh.

Dinner kind of continues normally, nobody at our table talks about it, but I can tell that the other ones are discussing it by the way they're all whispering with their heads bent down, occasionally glancing our way.

I try to ignore them.

As we leave dinner I see Reyna walk up to us, it looks like whatever she has to say is important.

"I think I know who the descendant of prophecy is."

**AN:**

**Me: Woohoo, the chapter's finished!**

**Lacy: You better plan on writing another soon.**

**Me: I do! We're setting up a schedule, people. Although today is Thursday, for now on I'll be posting a chapter for this story every Friday! I'll let you guys know what the schedule for my other story is the next time I post a chapter for it, which will probably be later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Lacy: You just want an excuse to have an extra day to write the next chapter!**

**Me: Also, which demigod should I have co-hosting for my next chapter?**

**Lacy: You're firing me!?**

**Me: It wasn't like you were paid or anything. And I'm not firing you, I'm just saying that the readers won't be seeing as much of you for now on!**

**Lacy: This job was getting boring anyway…**


End file.
